When recording multimedia data with voice data, a typical electronic device may record a section from a time at which a recording start event occurs to a time at which a recording end event occurs.
As a section from a recording start time to a recording end time is recorded as one recording data during multimedia recording, when a user searches for a desired portion from the one recording data, checking undesired portions are required to find the desired portion.